


Spark

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gen, No porn sorry, rated T for Teen cuz I use the Fuck word once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper and Amethyst find out that Pearl likes being treated like a Diamond.





	Spark

“Amethyst, really, you are so disrespectful, look at this mess! I work hard to keep it clean and calm and I leave for _two hours_ and everything is ruined!! And _you_ ,” Pearl spat the last word, her voice full of venom as she pointed a slim finger in Jasper’s face, “You’re no better! You think now that you stay with Amethyst you can just behave like a wild animal? I expected better from an _elite Homeworld soldier_ but it seems like fancy titles mean nothing, just as always. I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Aw, c’mon P, we were just having a little fun! Watch, Jas will clean it all up, won’t ya?” Amethyst smirked at her from where she was stuck stuffed inside of a couch cushion. Jasper found she wasn’t all that bothered; leave it to a pearl to be fussy about something like a little mess.

“Of course, My Pearl, I’ll do anything you want, just say the word,” she said, rolling her eyes and gazing around at the mess. It wasn’t _that_ bad, who needs a couch anyway? She couldn’t even fit on it properly. Pearl clenched her fists, bristling with anger.

“What did you just call me?”

“My Pearl?”

“I am _not_ your pearl,” she seethed.

“Wait, I didn’t— I meant it like,” Jasper dropped to one knee, grasping one of Pearl’s delicate hands in her own and bowing her head in reverence. “My illustrious Pearl, please forgive this misunderstanding. I’m here to serve you and only you. Punish me for my insolence if you must.”

Amethyst was cackling, rolling around in her cushion and Jasper couldn’t help but grin wide as she glanced up. Pearl’s face was a deeper shade of blue than Jasper had ever seen on her, seemingly struck silent with her brows knitted and hand delicately covering her mouth.

“Ohoho, I know that look,” Amethyst laughed. “Pearl thought that was sexy as fuck! Damn P, you really are weak for her, I _told_ you Jas!”

Pearl snapped out of it, her face still a deep blue as she yanked her hand out of Jasper’s grip. “I am _not_ , just— clean up this mess, both of you.”

“Stop running from your feelings, Pearl!” Amethyst shouted after her as Pearl briskly stormed into her room, the door closing behind her with a flash. “Man, whatever. Did you see her _face_?”

“Yeah… she’s right, though, we should clean up,” Jasper said with a suffering sigh. She didn’t know what to feel about Pearl; after all of their screaming and yelling and getting at each other’s throats over Rose Quartz, after all of the breakdowns and tears, things were finally calming down between the two of them and Jasper had grown to respect and even admire her. At times she felt like she’d never forgive Pink Diamond or her pearl for what they did, but Pearl was as much a victim as she, reluctant as she had been to admit it to herself. Figuring she’d work more out later, she stretched, yanked Amethyst out of the cushion and got to work.


End file.
